Welcome to the Void
by Natalie Daughter of Zeus
Summary: When Romans and Greeks move into one camp chaos is at every corner. A year after Percy and Piper ran away they just happen to stumble into Lady Chaos herself. NOT A PERCEBETH FANFIC! Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Void**

**Disclaimer: I own shit.**

**Chapter one The beginning. **

**_Percy's POV_**

August 18. A year ago we ran away. A year ago IT happened.

_-Flash Back-_

_"How should I propose to Annabeth, Piper?" I asked Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite. "Percy, she loves you, I don't think she'll care how you propose, just that you'll propose." She answered. "Go now" she pushed me. Ok let's do this I thought. "Annabeth!?" I called, no answer "Annabeth?!" Still no answer. I went to look by the ocean, our favorite spot, when I saw IT. Annabeth and Jason were kissing. I ran back over to Piper and said "You have to see this." Hoping the pain in my eyes didn't show, I grabbed her arm and dragged her back where I was a second ago and sure enough they were still sucking face. I looked at Piper and nodded. "Jason?" She said the pain cracking her voice, "Annabeth?" I said on the verge of tears. They snapped out of their trance and looked at us. I threw the ring box at Annabeth's face, starting to cry. Piper was already crying. "Jason how could you!" She said tears streaming down her face. I was too mad to stay calm, "Annabeth, I went through HELL AND BACK BECAUSE I LOVED YOU SO MUCH! YOU WERE THE ONE THING THAT PULLED ME OUT OF STYX! YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON I REMEMBERED WHEN I LOST MY MEMORY! I LOVED YOU!" I was to mad to even listen to their replies, "RUN PIPES RUN! DONT LOOK BACK!" "Percy! Piper! Wait!" I herd Thalia, Leo, and Nico scream but we kept on running. Running to gods know where. Never looking back. Ever._

_-End of flashback-_

Of course Nico found us later with his shadow traveling and stuff. He'd stay with us for awhile, then go back to camp and get some nectar. Every once and awhile the hunters would show up here and there. Thalia would tackle me every time she saw me. The first time she smacked me cause she didn't know why we left camp. She didn't know it was a certain Athenian's fault. She said the Athenian and the Zeusian were worried sick about us. Piper cut her off and said "Yeah right they're too busy sucking face to be worried about us. " Thalia said that everyone in camp thought I dumped the Athenian and Piper dumped the Zeusian so we could be together. Thalia's visits were always short because of her hunter duties. From time to time Leo found them on his re-made Festus. Festus 2, he would call it. His visits were short too, because, they would get suspicious, unlike with Nico, who is mostly in the underworld. Today, lady Chaos herself appeared in front of us."Lady Chaos." We bowed, which apparently was the wrong thing to do. "Do not bow to me young ones, for you are favorite my great-great-great-grandchildren." She said smoothly. "Yes lady Chaos" we almost bowed again but we stopped ourselves. "Good. Percy Jackson, will you be my next commander of the Void troopers? And Piper McLean will you be the 2nd in command and my personal assassin?" She asked us. I thought about it for a second, "Yes I will, lady Chaos." Piper said. "Stop with this lady Chaos stuff, Call me Grandma." I made a promise a whole to Piper that we'd stay together no matter what happens.

_-flash back-_

_"Percy, what if they find us?" I didn't answer, "Perseus Jackson look at me when I talk to you!" "Piper, if they find us, we run farther." I replied, "Perseus Allen Jackson, look at me," I looked into her eyes, big mistake, " Im sick and tired of just running away from our fears, we need to face them." She was right, even without charm speak she was right. We needed to face them, "Piper, if we see them she'll try and kill me, and she knows my Achilles Heel." "SO WHAT PERCY?! We can protect each other. Just like you and Anna-" I cut her off with my crying, "Percy I swear on the river Styx I'll never say her name again unless she doesn't know its us." Thunder boomed, "I swear on the river Styx I'll never say his name again unless he doesn't know it us." More thunder, "Percy, don't leave me." Piper said the worry in her voice showing, "Pipes, your like a sister to me, I swear on the river Styx I'll never leave you." More thunder._

_-end of flash back-_

"Yes grandma I accept." I answered. "Great." Chaos said as white light enveloped us.

**_Annabeth's POV_**

Its been a year since the daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Poseidon ran away. Every month or so we'd get together with the gods, the hunters and the Romans to discuss their whereabouts. Throughout the meetings Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Hades, Apollo and Hermes would glance at each other. Finally my mom spoke up, "What is wrong with the eight of you?" "I read their mail." Hermes blurted out, "Percy and Piper wrote us letters." The other seven blabbed out in unison, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Zeus thundered, **(A/N HAHA lol Im such a jokester)** "We were told not to tell any one, father." Artemis said calmly while glaring at Jason. Hermes left the room for a second. He came back with a whole bunch of letters, "Annabeth Chase," he passed two to me. "Jason Grace," passing two to Jason, " and one for everyone else. I read them all already, so I'll be out of the room." He bolted out, after passing the letters out. I started to read mine. The first was splashed with tear marks and blue ink,

_-Percy's Letter-_

_Dear Annabeth Chase,_

_If you reading this right now, FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! And Hermes I know your reading this too. Don't try looking for me cause, I'm probably already dead unless Piper stops me. As for now, goodbye bitch have fun with Jason. _

_The person who saved your ass too many times to count,_

_Percy Fucking Jackson_

_-end of letter-_

Well then. The next letters was cleaner than Percy's but in blood red ink,

_-Piper's letter-_

_Dear Annabeth Chase,_

_You broke his heart._

_He was going to propose,_

_but noooooo._

_You just had to be with Jason didn't you?_

_He won't even look me in the eye._

_He's sadder then Taturus itself right now. _

_Thanks, thanks for the depression of a lifetime._

_Piper McLean_

_-end of letter-_

I got a bunch of angry glares from gods around the room. Even from my own mother. Well then, I thought this is gonna be a long meeting.

**_Jason's POV_**

A tear stained letter, with blood red ink,

_-Piper's letter-_

_Dear Jason Grace,_

_Fuck you._

_You arrogant little fucker!_

_How could you!_

_Hermes this is NOT for you. _

_Don't even try looking for me. _

_As for now, goodbye Jason Grace Son of a Bitch. No lord Zeus your not a bitch_

_The girl that loved your sorry little ass soooooo fucking much,_

_Piper Fucking McLean_

_-end of letter-_

Well, that went well. The next letter was clean as possible with blue ink stained into words.

_-Percy's letter-_

_Dear Jason Grace,_

_You don't deserve a long complicated letter so here's the news: Fuck You._

_Percy Jackson_

_-end of letter-_

Glares from everyone in the room. My sister was crying, the hunters comforted her while glaring at me. Leo was trying to leave the room but was held back by Clarisse who was also crying. Nico was already out of the room. The Stolls' mischievous grins left their faces but soon returned not as mischievous as they were. Neptune, Venus, Jupiter and Minerva left the room. Shouts came from the room next door, "IT WAS YOUR SONS FAULT!" Who I think was Neptune shouted, "NO, YOU KELP HEAD! IT WAS YOURE IDIOTIC SON!" Jupiter screamed back at him, "WE'LL MAYBE IF YOU'D BOTH SHUT UP!" Minerva and Venus screamed. Jupiter paused for a second, "You're right. My kelp head brother has a point. It was Jason's fault. Call the kids in here." "ANNABETH!" Venus screamed, "JASON!" Minerva thundered. Annabeth and I looked at each other and went next door. "OW! MOM! WHAT THE HELL?!" Annabeth screamed, just before I blacked out…

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE FOLKS! PLEASE REVIEW, FLAMES ARE COOL TOO.  
Percy: WEEEEEEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER.  
Me and Percy: SWIFTIES FOR LIFE BITCHES!  
Leo: Nat you too? I thought you were a Directioner);  
Annabeth: Sorry Leo but, MILEY CYRUS IS THE BOMB DIGGITY!  
Everyone: *bursts out in laughter* Annabeth-laugh-likes-laugh- Miley-laugh-Cyrus!  
Annabeth: NATALIE!  
Me: oh shit bye!(: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Well Sheet

**Whaddup mother truckers?  
Leo: Katniss! Baby come back!  
Katniss: Yes Leo?  
Leo: I love you  
Katniss: I love you too  
Gale and Peeta: DAFAQU?  
Dumbledore: Nat doesn't own PJO  
Krios: ON WITH THE-  
Me: But that's Kronos' line!  
Krios: So-  
Me: ITS KRONOS' LINE!  
Kronos: WHAT THE HADES? I WAS ONLY IN THE SHITTAR FOR A MINUTE! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Chapter 2 Well sheet  
Piper POV_**  
Let me get this strait, it wasn't my idea to get transported to a random place by the creator of the universe. The Void troopers don't sound friendly at all. "LUKE! SILENA! BECKENDORF! ZOË! BIANCA! Oh my gods." Percy shrieked, "Um, Percy? Why are you hugging strangers?" I asked, "SISSY!" One of the girls screamed, "Wha-" "You gained us so much respect! We're more than pretty faces. We are proud daughters of Aphrodite." She said, I looked at her and she was trying to hold back the tears. Key word, trying. "So that's Silena Beuguard, your sister, Luke Castellean son of Hermes, Charles Benckendorf son of Hephtatus, Zoë Nightshade, former huntress , daughter of Atlas, and Bianca Di Angelo, former huntress, daughter of Hades." Percy introduced, with tears in his eyes. "Um Percy, why are you cr-" "We're supposed to be dead." Zoë cut me off quickly before Percy could cry anymore, "Lets go," Luke said awkwardly, "Lady Chaos would want to see you." "She said to find Ron and Ginny when she sent us here." Percy sniffled. Luke and Zoë looked at each other, "Um Percy, Piper," Luke said, we looked over at him, " call us," he pointed to Zoë and himself, "Ron and Ginny." I stared in shock, Percy just said, "I always knew your fake names were gonna be from Harry Potter." Zoë glared, "And we're Neville and Luna." Silena stated, "Im Cho." Bianca squeked, "I wanna be Harry!" Percy squealed, Benckendorf laughed, "We saved that for you." "Hermione, we always thought that'd be Annabeth," Percy flinched, "but I see someone else who fits her qualities." Zoë looked at me, I nodded. "Lets go to our tent." Luke said, glancing at me occasionally.

**_Apollo POV_**  
Visions,  
Harry Potter names,  
Chaos,  
Titans,  
Giants,  
Destruction,  
Oh my,  
Is that?  
No,  
It can't be,  
Fangirls,  
War,  
Chaos,  
Army,  
Chaos party,  
FANGIRLS!  
Oh gods I have to tell! "HERMES!" I called, Hermes sped into the room, "Emergency council meeting, bring the demi-gods too." "Gone bro!" He sped out. I checked my Demi-god tracker, Hephtatus made me for my 2,013,001st birthday, and Percy and Piper were missing. Every time one of the search teams caught one of them, the other fought to help its partner. The teams would come back soaked and covered in makeup. Anyways, missing, as in wiped from existence, or in Alaska. But Percy wouldn't go to Alaska again. So anyways back to the meeting, "Apollo you called us here because?" My father boomed, "Um… father… Percy and Piper…they're…um…wiped from existance." I stuttered, "My seeweedbrain gone!" Annabeth mumbled as a vortex appeared. A lady stepped out of it, "Lady Chaos." Everyone bowed, "How many times do I have to tell people, don't bow to me!" She yelled. Wow, the creator of the universe doesn't want people bowing to her. "I heard that Apollo." Shit she can read minds too! "Apollo, Im the creator of the universe, of course I can read minds!" Im not gonna think any more.

Chaos POV  
Dang my great-great-grandchildren need to learn that I can read minds. The blond girl was crying in the corner, "OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Yelled one of my troops, Harry, as he jumped down from the ceiling, landing right next to me, "And you are?" Asked the son of Jupiter, "He's Harry, and Im Hermione." Hermione replied in a cold voice as she removed a floor panel right next to me and climbed out of it, "And you're here because?" Asked Apollo, obviously knowing why we're here, "We're here to warn you about the upcoming war." Ginny replied harshly, appearing from behind Athena's throne. Ares snapped awake, "War? When? Who?" he questioned, "Yes war, foolish war god, soon, against the Titans, Gaea, and the giants." Ron snapped at the war god as he jumped over Zeus's throne, "We only one those wars because we had Percy!" Hermes yelled as Poseidon started crying because his nephew mentioned his 'lost' son. "That's why we're offering help." Neville stated as he rolled out from under Demeter's throne. "How can you help?"someone from the Ares cabin yelled, "Yeah, do you have Percy and Piper held captive?" one of Hermes kids yelled. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, then glanced at me, No, I told them in their minds, which Luna heard and said, "Maybe we do, maybe we don't." as she appeared out of thin air next to the son of Hephtatus, "One more question, who are you?" The daughter of Bellona asked hastily, "We are the Void troopers. We only serve lady Chaos and the Queen of Fangirls, Natalie." Cho materialized next to the son of Hades. "So do you wanna win this war or not?" Harry yelled, the demi-gods and gods nodded their heads quickly, "Good, NOW GET YOUR BUTTS BACK TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD AND RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE CABINS!" Ginny ordered, the gods flashed to the camp leaving the demi-gods to walk. Ron, being nice, opened a portal just outside of the Empire State Building so they could run from there.

**_Poseidon POV_**  
I stayed in the throne room, still crying, when the rest of the gods and demi-gods left "Percy where are you?" I asked the air, "Im right here dad." A voice replied as Harry materialized in front of me. "Your not my son! My son is gone forever! My son was happy and non-temperamental! My son was with Annabeth!" I screamed at him. He finched at the name Annabeth, like I slapped him in the face, whispered, "I love you dad." and ran the fuck out. I got myself together and flashed to camp.

**HOW WAS THAT MOTHER TRUCKERS? LOVE IT? HATE IT? DONT CARE?REVIEW ANYWAYS!  
Uncle Hades: Unless you wanna see me early!  
Me: Creepy. Check out the poll in my bio! Please vote! Poll ends around October 20th. Peace out mother truckers✌!**


	3. Chapter 3 Prophicie

**Apparently birds don't like the daughter of the sky, ow. Raise your hand if you make a sexy girl Harry Potter. *raises hand*  
Harry: Bloody hell?  
Me: I don't know, k den.  
Harry: NOBODY ON THIS SITE OWNS PJO OR HOO OR WE'D BE WRITING BLOOD OF OLYMPUS RIGHT NOW!  
Krios: ON-  
Me: *growls*  
Krios: *gulps* WITH THE-  
Me: *barks, bites leg off*  
Kronos: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Clarisse's POV _****(A/N yeah bitches I went there)** This is unlike Prissy. Running away and being wiped from existence right before the war. He could have at least got us a pack of angry fangirls. Those things are dangerous even with out celestial  
bronze. They stab things with the corner of their book. And surprisingly they die. Anyway, while we were running our 100 laps around the cabins, a girl fell from the sky. She flipped, twisted and didn't stick the landing. The girl fell flat on her face. I tried to hold my laughter in as a void trooper glare-smiled at me. The same void trooper ran over to help the girl. "Are you ok, my queen?" The almond haired void trooper asked, "I've had worse happen," the queen answered, "like in 5th grade when that boy dared me to climb to the top of the highest tree and jump down. Of course I wasn't going to chicken out of a dare, so I did it and I landed face first. And then I stared at the boy with big eyes, and the ground near the boy rummbled. He freaked out and never went near me again. It was hilarious!" She finished, laughing like a hyena. The trooper laughed nervously, "Here's your books Queen Natalie," the almond haired girl, who I think was named Ginny, took out a backpack stuffed with books. Natalie took one out and all the pages were missing, "DID YOU LEAVE THIS ALONE WITH THE STOLLS!" she yelled, Ginny cringed, "I'VE READ ABOUT THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" She started crying, HARD. She screamed, "STOLLS GET YOUR RATCHET ASSES OVER HERE!" The Stolls ran for Thalia's tree, but a big army of skeletons came out of nowhere and chased them back towards the queen. "Shit I didn't know I could do that!" Everyone stoped running and looked at her. Everyone stared at Hades. "OH SHIT! I REMEBER NOW! Damit. Um, quest. RACHEL!" Hades screamed. Rachel rushed over, green smoke billowed out of her mouth,  
_"Eight Demigods  
Control the fate  
Of the Olympian gods.  
Death times four  
Shall open the doors.  
The Forge and the Trident  
Shall face the giant.  
The Skies and the Dove  
Shall protect the land above.  
The lost heroes  
Shall break the chain  
Of the dazed Titan  
In the underworld's bane._" Rachel passed out. "That's not what I thought would come out." Hades spoke quietly. "Awkward!" Yelled the Stolls, still trapped by the skeletons. Just as Poseidon decided to show up to we were talking about his lost son. The sea god turned on his heel and water crashed down on Zeus and Athena. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU KELP HEAD?" They screamed at him. He glanced back at them, "You know why, air head, bird brain." snapped his fingers and walked into the ocean, the Harry boy ran after him. "Dad! It's me! I'm Percy Jackson! Dad, please!" He yelled as everyone gasped, "Im still the same Percy, Im just broken up inside." Poseidon wasn't listening though. The waves were trying to get higher, as if to block the boys' voice out, but his power was keeping it as low is possible, "DAD! LISTEN TO ME!" He ran into the water, front flipped over Poseidon and grabbed his wrist. Poseidon disappeared into water vapor, a tear streaked down 'Percy's' face and he ran out into water. His head went under, "I'll go get him," Ginny said, "KEEP ON RUNNING!" She ran out into the water. Her head went under, "WELL? KEEP ON RUNNING!" A brown haired void trooper yelled. And we ran.

**_Zoë POV_**  
Oh dam it Perseus. You've been though Titans and giants and, hell, even hell! But you're giving up when your father doesn't recognize you and you haven't even taken your helmet off, for Chaos' sake! "You can breathe Zoë, you're in a bubble. " Perseus voice came from behind, "Come on Nemo, you gotta move sometime." I chided, using the nicknames we made up when he first came to camp. "Come on Dory, we're going to Atlantis." He kissed my cheek, "Nemo, maybe you should take your helmet off when your dad?" He mumbled an oops and tugged me along to Atlantis.

**That wasn't a very long chapter but… HOUSE OF HADES IS OUT! OMGS! IM GONNA FAINT! *faints*  
Leo:*catches*  
Me:*faints again*  
Leo:STOP FAINTING!  
Review pls**


End file.
